


Starting Over

by firefly124



Series: Songverse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death Fix, Community: snupin100, Deathly Hallows Fix, Fix-It, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From my Songverse,in which Severus, Remus, and Tonks did die, but found their way back and sorted themselves out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Over

Remus was on his twelfth draft of the letter. How, exactly, did one say, “I’m sorry I doubted you when you convinced everyone you were a traitor, but my divorce will be final tomorrow, so would you like to come for tea and start over?” Particularly to Severus.

At least Severus had left him that much of an opening. From him, “I do not wish to speak to you whilst you are wed to another” was practically an invitation.

With a sigh, Remus rolled up the parchment and pressed his lips to it before calling his owl to deliver it.

~*~

“It’s fortunate that your abysmal brewing skills do not extend to tea.” Severus accepted another cup.

“Thank you.” Remus noticed with some pleasure that the sandwiches were disappearing at a respectable pace too.

The silence between them was neither precisely awkward nor exactly companionable.

“Had you any success with that article?”

Remus understood less than half Severus’ answer, simply enjoying the sound of his voice and watching his mouth as he spoke of the research he could finally make public.

Later that evening, he dreamed of those lips, wishing it hadn’t been too soon to claim them with his own.

~*~

Remus woke stiff on the floor.

“Bloody stubborn wolf!”

Fingers combed his hair. Remus leaned into them, hardly caring why Severus was here.

“Drink this.”

Whatever it was tasted awful, but the pain receded.

“What were you thinking, acquiring your potion on Knockturn Alley?”

“It works. It is … enough.” And more legitimate sources were prohibitively expensive.

“It most certainly is not.” A snort. “I see I shall have to resume brewing it for you.”

A heartfelt declaration if ever he’d heard one. Remus reached up, pulled Severus’ face down to his, lips finally brushing lips, heart overflowing.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Snupin100 prompt #171 - kisses.


End file.
